


rain

by brawler



Category: Dead Space (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-DS3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawler/pseuds/brawler
Summary: He’s missed this. Much more than he thought he ever could have he realises in that moment. He’s been off-world for so long he forgot what it felt like.
Kudos: 12





	rain

The day had been pretty quiet so far. Carver didn’t have to work until later that afternoon and Isaac was still in the process of sifting through various job advertisements he collected. A couple weather reports from early that morning had said there was a decent chance of a storm. The information had instantly piqued Isaac’s interest at the time he heard it, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as the hours passed, up until later that day when he’s the first of the two of them to notice. 

He looks up from his cup of tea the second he hears the noise. It was faint at first, just a gentle pitter-patter on the window of their little dining room that quickly became heavier and heavier.

Isaac gets up from his chair at the table and moves to the window. A strange kind of childlike glee washes over him, something he hasn’t felt in a very, very long time. A smile spreads across his face. 

He can’t believe it. He hasn’t heard this song in so long he almost forgot what it sounded like.

It was raining. 

Before Carver can even ask where he’s going, he’s already out the door, pulling his jacket over his shoulders, practically bounding down the steps. 

Isaac pushes open the doors of the empty foyer and steps out onto the patio outside. He can see a few people on the sidewalk adjacent to him running for cover. A couple of them already have their umbrellas open.

Isaac comes to the end of the patio and stops just at the edge of the roof’s cover. He extends an open palm, sort of tentative at first, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing, and lets the droplets pool in his hand.

It doesn’t take him long to decide what to do next. He moves past the shelter of the patio and out into the open of the courtyard. The rain’s quite heavy now, almost a downpour, the sky an angry dark grey, but he doesn’t take any notice. He stands there, letting it soak him, tilting his head back so it hits his face and streams down his cheeks.

He’s missed this. Much more than he thought he ever could have he realises in that moment. He’s been off-world for so long he forgot what it felt like — must’ve been six or seven years now since he was last on Earth, maybe longer. It got hard to tell after a while, especially with everything that happened. There’s no seasons in space, no progression of winter to summer to remind you of the months passing. Just time, time that feels like it stretches on forever and ever. 

A couple on the street look at him incredulously as they hurry by him but he doesn’t care. The rain is cool and it feels good on his skin, like it could wash away all his lines of exhaustion and the blood and grime he still feels the need to scrub away every time he wakes up. He lets himself get lost in it, thinking of nothing but the smell of it; of the sound of it hitting the pavement; of the noise the vehicles make as they pass through puddles that are starting to pool on the road; of the distant low rumble of thunder that comes from somewhere beyond the city limits. He stands there like that for God knows how long, letting his jacket soak right through until it reaches the shirt underneath. He feels like he could stay there forever, but a voice soon calls from behind him.

“What the hell are you doin’, man?” 

Isaac takes a second, then turns back to see Carver standing at the edge of the patio with his arms crossed, shouting over the noise of the rain hitting the roof.

“You’re gonna catch a cold or somethin’ out there, come on!” 

It’s then Isaac seems to break out of whatever overcame him. He’s totally drenched now, a puddle forming under his feet. He shakes it off, a sudden chill running down his spine, then finally turns to head back inside, his shoes squelching quietly as he goes. 

Carver’s already got a towel waiting for him.


End file.
